Monster's inc AU
by treasureplanetgirl
Summary: It's an idea I had look inside to find more
1. Description

So this is an AU of sorts, it's still a monster land but they have human appearance with some characteristics non human (fangs, horns, having more than one eye) but anatomically they look like humans and when they go to scare someone they can morph into the creatures you see in the movie.

And Mike is a girl cause reasons u'll discover later in the fic

Is this something that could interest anyone?


	2. Chapter 1- Arriving at college

**Mike**

This is it... I will finally do it. I'm gonna be the best scare major that ever existed... I've been working for this all my life. Ever since I was in elementary school... Monster's University.

I may be small and only have one eye but I'm gonna give my all to get what I want... Become a Scarer.

I walk through the campus excited to this step in my life and prepare myself to whatever life may now bring. I'm carrying all my bags and I'm wearing a monster's University cap. Not any cap but the one that the scarer back when I was what? 7 years old gave me hope... of becoming a scarer. I've been busting my ass since then.

I look at my list, ok first thing get registered.

A pink haired dude with sharp teeth and a nice disposition comes up to me "Hey there freshman, I'm J.D R.A, I'm here to tell you registration is that way" He says as he points to the right.

"OK J" I'm so excited!

I go up to the registration and do everything, I finally get my card. I look to it "I can't believe it... I'm officially a COLLEGE STUDENT" I say to myself as I jump in the air.

Next there's the orientation tour. Everything's so amazing, we pass through the door workshop for the human world, this everything I wanted and more!

After the tour is over I walk through to check out some of the clubs till I hear something about scaring and run to the booth were a emo(or goth?) girl is there with this big ass dude with big horns and a bic.

They started talking all about the anual scare games where, and I quote, "Anything can happen..."

I go to the dorms, to get my key and finally check in

"Wazowski room 319, you know your roomate is a scaring major also" REALLY?

Who is she? Is she nice? OMG I'm freaking out!

I take a deep breath and open the door. A purple dude (so this is mixed dorms, should have noticed) with scales and big round glasses. He comes up to me and shakes my hand " Hey there roomie, name's Randy Boggs Scaring Major"

"Michelle Wazowski, Scaring major also, but you can call me Mike" I smile

"I can tell we're gonna be best friends. Choose whatever bed you want, you can have first dibs"

"Thanks dude!"

Then something scares ad he disappears leaving only his glasses to see! "Uau!"

"Sorry... if I do that in Scaring class I'll be a joke!"

"No! You should do it! It will be awesome, you just need to lose the glasses... they give it away"

"Oh okay, by the way if you need any privacy to you know get dressed or something just say so or put a sock on the door " He says

"Thanks, I wasn't it expecting it to be co-ed."

"Well, I was but I wasn't expecting shared rooms"

I get in and start decorating my side of the room and crossing things out of my list

"Gosh Mike I sure would love to have your confidence"

"It's just I'm so excited... I've wantd this my whole life..."

Next morning Randy and I sit together to the scaring class. The professor introduces himself until a monster in the scaring form flies throught the ceiling of the classroom leaving all of us speechless

"Dean Hoshscrabble this is a pleasant surprise"

Everybody starts gossiping about "The legend".

And she gives the news... we have a final exam that will either makes us or kicks out of the program...

"Ok, ok who can tell me the proprities of an effective roar?"

I raise my arm, and a little scared answer until a roar comes out of the entrance door

A big and tall guy, with horns and blue hair with purple streaks and little small sharp teeth (that I bet when he reveals his scaring form are bigger) comes in "Sorry I heard roar and just went for it" He jokes

"Very impressive mister..."

"Sullivan, Jimmy Sullivan" He answers

"Sullivan as in Billy Sullivan, the legendary scarier?" The professor asks surprised

"Yeah he's my dad" everybody gasps in class. So he's one of _**those guys**_

The professor continues the class I look to this Sullivan guy, he didn't even bring anything, and when he asked for a pencil it was to use as a tooth pick! What slacker I hate those types of guys!

I get to my room after class

"THIS IS IT I'M GONNA STUDY ALL NIGHT!"

"Michelle but there's a party tonight, we've got all semester, this is our only chance to get with the cool kids!"

"Randy first of all Mike, second of all I'm not falling the final, you go have fun, just stay out of trouble"

"Sure thing!"

After Randy leaves I open my text book and start reading it until something climbs up my window "What the hell?" And starts running around, this small pet is followed by the Sullivan dude "Archie!" He calls for the animal.

"HEY, what you doing" He grabs me and shuts my mouth with his hand while holding on to my body with his arm so I don't realease from his grip and his hand is right on... that bastard...


	3. Chapter 2- Exam

**Mike**

"Good they're gone" He says releasing his grip over my mouth and I get out of his forceful embrace and slap him "Ouch"

"Dude do you know what you were touching" I scream blushing a little.

"Ah..." He says not understanding quite what just happened I give him a look he then looks at my shirt I guess he noticed my breast then looked at his hand and back at me "Oh... OH"

"Yeah!"

"You're a chick?"

I sigh "Whatever dude just stay out of my boobs."

"Sorry about that buddy.

"What the heck are you doing in my room?" I ask angrily.

"This is not your room this is mi- Oh, this is not my room"

"Yeah"

"Well, come here Archie" He starts calling for the pet

"Archie?" I ask

"Archie the scare pig I stole it from the scare tech guys, I'm gonna take it to ROAR"

"Roar?"

"You know Roar omega Roar the top fraternity in campus? They only accept the highly elite" He says, _what a douche talking down to me, so condescending_ "Well I grab the bed you grab the pig?"

"What?" Before I can finish my sentence James throws me underneath the bed and try to grab the pig

"BE CAREFUL HE'S A BITER!"

"OUCH!" I SCREAM as the pig drags me out of the bed and runs through the small room and making the stupid idiot mess everything and even knock over a book stand!

He laughs as he's laying on the floor "What am I doing?" He sits up "Name's James P Sullivan" He extends his hand

I shake it "Michelle Wazowski, but call me Mike"

Well thanks for the visit, but now take the pig and be on your way I have to study scaring" I say as I open the door to him

He snorts a condescending laugh "I think there's a little more than that" As I approach the desk the pig jumps on it grabs my hat and jumps out the window.

"MY HAT!"

"MY PIG!"

And so we run out of the dorms and start chasing the pig through campus.

 _Come on Mike you can't lose that hat! That's what gave you hope all these years._

I jump on top of it and start riding it and we go all through campus passing through parties and such. _The pig is going to get away_ I notice the trash can next to the bikes and so I through the football next to me and throw it to the bikes making the trash can fall ans so the pig going inside of it.

I run to it, grab the pig and take my hat, suddenly I feel something grabbing my waist and it's James lifting me up over his body in victory because we got the pig and everybody starts cheering.

He finally puts me down and takes the pig away from me. Some seniors started approaching us, _did they see what I did? No they didn't they went straight to James, go figure, he's a big guy, a jock, and the son of a legend... maybe I should go back to the dorms. Parties aren't the way to be scary they'll see I'M GONNA SURPASS YOU SULLIVAN!_

Randy approaches me "Randy mark my words... I'm gonna take him down..."

* * *

And so it began my cramming _that dude doesn't stand a chance against me, I'll prove him, I'll prove everybody!_ I started reading every book on the library. I spend a lot of time with Randy with him helping me studying in the campus, our dorm room even the college football game.

In class I aced every question professor asked, in our first test I got an A+, _suck that Suillivan,_ even the scary faces were improving!

And then it came, the final scaring final. The dean was going to be watching... that's so nerve racking but I'll do my best and rub it in James' face.

As everybody was doing their final I was taking some last minute revising until Sullivan had to come bug me and throw on the floor my books.

"Come on Mikey let's move" Randy says

As I pick up my books I turn to Sullivan and say "Just.. stay out of my way. Unlike you I had to work very hard to get in the scare program"

He smirks "That's because you're not scary"

I turn to him and growl, he remains unmoved and growls back to me. _ok scary..._

"That's what I thought" He goes back to training his roar and growls I stand next to him and do the same thing.

he goes back one step and steps on a book knocking the can with the dean's legendary scare scream _oh uh we're screwed please don't get out please don't get out_

Everybody gasps as the can falls on the floor and the scream gets out and the can is broken _NO WHY!?_

"I'm so sorry" I say sincerely

"It was an accident" Sullivan says after me

"What? This?" Dean says as she is holding the can "My one souvenir from a life time of scaring, accidents happen don't they? The important thing is no one got hurt"

"You're taking this remarkably well" I state. The dean is a tall female in her 50's (very pretty) with demon like wings but when she turns in her monster form she turns into this creature with as many legs as a centipede (and how they are in her body is also centipede like) but they look more like crab or lobster legs.

"Let's continue the exam shall we? She says "Miss Wazowski, I'm a 5 year old girl from a farm in Kansas with a fear of lightning which scare do you use?"

"That is a shadow approach with a crackle holler" I say a little scared yet confident

"Demonstrate"

As I take a deep breath Dean stops me "Stop, thank you"

"But..."

"I've seen enough" She then turns to James and says "I'm a 7 year old boy" He doesn't even let her finish and just growls and roars at her "I wasn't finished"

"I don't need to know all of that stuff to scare" He says nonchalantly _douchebag_

"That "stuff" would have informed you that this particular child is afraid of snakes. That roar wouldn't make him scream, it would make him cry warning his parents exposing the monster world, destroying life as we know it and of course we can't have that. So I'm afraid I can't recommend you stay in the scaring program. Good day"

 _UP YOURS SULLIVAN! Little boy born in a golden crib, you think you're so great but you're not!_

"Wait what? But I'm a Sullivan"

"Well... then I guess your family will be very disappointed"

He looks angrily at me and storms out of the classroom, _hey dick news flash it's not my fault you don't study_

"And Miss Wazowski, what you lack is something that cannot be taught: you're not scary. You will not be continuing in the scaring program"

 _NO_ "Please let me try the simulator. I'm sure I can surprise you!" I beg

"Surprise me? I doubt that very much" She just leaves...

 _THIS IS ALL SULLIVAN'S FAULT_

* * *

I discover then, after the break that I'll be taking scream can design 101 with that creep. All my dreams... are gone.


	4. Chapter 3- Can design

**Mike**

After vacation was over I was stuck on scream can design class... _Why! Why didn't I just ignore that douchebag! Then nothing like this would have happened!_

Sullivan kept glaring at me even after class _IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T STUDY!_

I went back to my dorm room... it's all so dark all light and hope has vanish _This was my dream and now there's nothing... my life has no meaning. All that work for nothing, to just be stuck here designing scream cans_

 _NO THIS CAN'T BE OVER, THERE'S STILL A CHANCE!_

I take the poster off my wall and start running out of my dorm completely ignoring Sullivan who was there to blame me more and glare at me

* * *

"Alright guys we're closing up sign ups"

"WAIT!" I scream as I climb on top of a car to get noticed "I'm signing up"

"Ah... you have to be in a fraternity to compete" Said the emo 3 eyed girl

"Behold my brothers from ozma Kappa!" I said pointing to the lovely monsters who helped me

 _Everybody laughs but I don't care... I'm gonna do this_

"Miss Wazawski what do you think you're doing?" Dean Hardscrabble asks as she approaches me

"You said it yourself, the winners are the most fearsome students in campus. And if I win, that means you kicked out the most fearsome student of the school"

"That won't happen..."

"How about a little bet!" I say quickly and she turns around to face me "If I win you let me back in the scaring program"

"And what would that prove?"

I take a deep breath "That you were wrong"

"Very well, if you win I'll let your whole sorority into the scaring program, but if you lose, you leave the school"

"Deal" I respond

"Now all you need to do if find enough members to compete"

"We need 6 guys right?"

"Sorry buddy" Said the announcer with big horns "We count bodies and not heads" He said pointing to Terri and Terry, the 2 headed brothers.

"ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO JOIN OUR TEAM?" I start to panic! Then I see Randy pass "Randy!" I call him "Join us!"

"Ah... Sorry I'm already on a team!"

"Boggs" One of the dudes from Roar Omega Roar calls him _that back stabbing jerk!_

"Come on anybody just one more monster!"

"Sorry it doesn't look good, we have to move on your team is not qualified" the emo, bat, 3 eyes girl said

"Yes it is" This voice SULLIVAN? "The star player has just arrived"

I look at him, he gives me a look that just says "you have no else, I'm your only shot"

I swallow my pride "Fine! Yes he's on my team"

"Ok Wazowski, what's the plan?"

* * *

I gave Sullivan the address for the sorority, it was a small family house in the suburbs, we arrived at the same time

"This is a fraternity house?" He looks at me in disbelieve

"Hey there! Team mateys!" The older guy in our fraternity, Don, screams as he opens the door "Come on aboard"

"We better get in" I say as I look at the disappointed look on James' face

As we enter he says cheerily "As the president of Ozma Kappa it is my honor to welcome you to your new home"

I look inside and the small monster with very light almost white pinkish hair and 5 eyes and the twins.

"We call this room party center" The small one said

"Technically we haven't had party. but when we do we'll be ready!" Terri says as he clicks on the remote and points to the ceiling. _And there goes the disco ball._

"Hot cocoa train coming through next stop you" He says as he presents me with the tray.

"So... you guys are scaring majors?" Sullivan asks

"We were, but non of us lasted very long. Guess we weren't what Hardscrabble was looking for." He takes something out of his pocket, a card "Don Carlton, mature student. I got laid off of sales a few years back. Well I figure I either do a pity party or throw myself back to school"

"Hi! I'm Terry with an Y."

"And I'm Terri with an I! I'm a dance major!"

"And I'm not..."

"5,6,7,8" Terri attempts to dance but since Terry didn't want half of the body didn't move.

They start arguing _I always said I wanted a sister, I think that just changed._

A black dude with really long legs and purple dreads comes downstairs to meet us "And I'm Art! New age philosophy major. excited to live with you and laugh with you and cry with you..." _OK...Weird dude_ "Thought you my want to keep a dream journal!" He throws glittery notebooks

"Guess that leaves me" Scott says as he creeps out from Sullivan's back making him let out a little scream in surprise.

"I'm Scott, my friends call me squishy"

I try to speak but James interrupts me again "So you guys have no experience whatsoever?"

"No, but now we got you!" Squishy says excited

"Yeah, you're about the scariest fella I have ever seen, even with those pink polka dots" Don says

Basically they all start feeding his ego as if it wasn't already big enough

"We though our dreams were over, but Mike here said if we win they let us in the scaring program!"

"Yeah right" Sullivan says as he shoots me a look as if to say _Are you serious?_

Later Don showed us our room "Here's what you been waiting for" He says as he opens it

 _THIS ROOM IS TOO SMALL!_ "Ah, really we're sharing this room?" Sullivan complains.

"Well I'll let you two settle in, anything, call me"

"Sure thing Don!" I say

Sullivan closes the door looks at me and says "Are you kidding me?"

"Look they don't need to be good, I'll carry the whole team I say!"

"Really?" He smirks "Then who's gonna carry you?" _Smart ass_

"You wanna go back to can design you know where the door is!" I say

Suddenly the light went off

We went downstairs to check if everything was ok

The door to the basement was open and with light, we went downstairs.

We called for the guys and we were faced with all of them in habits at the light of the candle

"Do you pledge to the sorority of Ozma Kappa?" Don says and then Terry slaps my ass with a wooden thing

"Do you swear to keep secret..." Terri says

"Everything you see here" His brother finishes

"No matter how awful and horrifying it is?" Arts says

Then James is slapped in the butt by squishy, _damn that dude is sneeky_

Then the light is turned on and a lady with also 5 eyes and pinkish hairs says from the top of the stairs "Sweety, turn the lights on while you're down here, you're gonna ruin your eyes!" She says smiling

"Mom" Squishy complains, "we're doing a initiation"

"Ooooo scary, well don't mind me, I'm just doing laundry"

Squishy continues "This is my mom's house" he tries to continues but the noises keep making everything awkward.

He just gives up and says "You're in..."

* * *

Later when we went back to our room I decided we needed some ground rules on room sharing

"Ok... so I think we need some boundaries rules...Don't ever come in without knock" I start

"Sure thing" He says not caring

"Also not peeking when I'm getting dressed!" I demand a little embarrassed

"Why would I want to do that, it's not like you got anything great to see, I've touched them" He laughs

My face turns red with rage and embarrassment "2 words: Fuck you"

"Well it's true they are rather small that's why mike suits you well you have nothing of Michelle in you" He says as he grabs one of them again

"HEY!" I slap away his hand as he laughs "Another rule NO TOUCHING!"

* * *

 **Author's note**

So are you guys liking it I may skip a little in the story


	5. Chapter 4- Team

**Mike**

 _We were too lucky, I mean if the other team wouldn't had cheated we wouldn't be here. The universe has given us a second chance and we have to grab it. I finally understood that for this to work we need to be a team we are as strong as our weakest link._

 _I'm gonna lead these dudes I just hope **James** doesn't become a rock in my shoe._

 _He wanted to cheat, kept saying that we should ditch this team, of course it's not ideal and I checked to see if we could change, not an option. But I know we can do it. I just wish that blue haired idiot would just agree to train! And stop thinking so highly of himself!_

* * *

 _The next event we couldn't get caught by the librarian. We had to go slow and steady why is that block head so hot blooded that he needs to rush things and do them all over the place!?_

James started running _IS THAT IDIOT TRYING TO MAKES US LOSE!?_

He fell off the stairs _SHIT THE LIBRARIAN IS TURNING INTO HER MONSTER FORM AND IS GONNA KICK US OUT!_

 _WAIT THEY ARE ALL DOING NOISE! Do they all want to get caught?_

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I ask pissed as fuck

"The only rule is not get caugh!" Terry said as he and the rest dragged me outside

"WE DID IT!" Art said

"NO WE DIDN'T WE FORGOT THE FLAG!" I exclaim

"Mike" I turn around surprised, it was Squishy, he showed me the flag, that's one sneeky guy... I smile and celebrate with the rest

* * *

As we were going home we were stopped by the pink girls and they told us about this party

Of course I said we will be there.

As the party started bombing and everybody was having fun James came up to me "So you really wanted to come here"

"Of course, it's a party, they are finally seeing us as scarers!"

"Are you sure is not because of those pink ladies?"

"What?" I ask confused

"Or did you come because of the goths because you know I can see the appeal"

"James... I like males"

"Then why"

"Why I look like one?"

"Basically"

"Well, I'm too lazy to doll up, I've spend my life studying to come here" I respond as I take my green haired bangs out off of front of my eye "Well go have fun, looks like squishy is trying to drag you to the dance floor" I say with a smirk and he just frowned

Eventually he was dancing with squishy and the girls.

 _I'm so happy everything is going so well but of course reality came down_

 _They tricked us and ridiculed us._

 _It's gonna takes weeks to get the glitter off of me._


	6. Chapter 5- techniques

**Mike**

After all the team was down and depressed about everything that happened I decided that maybe they just needed some motivition so we asked squishy's mom to take us to Monster's inc. We broke in, _Yeah I know it's illegal but it's gonna do some good to the boys._

Seeing the scarers in action motived them, moving from their normal shapes to the monster shape there was no monster alike then Don pointed out the older scarer.

"Don that's Earl the Terror Thompson!" I said

"Where" James asked.

"There!"

Then we started talking about cards and our favorite scarers

"Doesn't have the speed anymore but his technique is flawless..." We said at the same time.

The team was motived, and I guess me and Sullivan made up. But of course the cops came

We started to run away to squishy's mom's car. Somehow Sullivan was carrying everybody else

I don't even know how we escaped but what matters is that we started working as a team.

Waking up everyday at 6 am to train and finally being 1.

We even came into second place at the don't scare the team challenge!

Sullivan and I were getting along to my own surprise, we we're so coordinated in the morning then at night we would train again. I actually have hope for this challenge of hidding.

Surprise we've won that also. WE'RE IN THE FINALS!

 _Back at home_

"Sull? Can you believe it we're so close! We're gonna be in scare program again!"

He was acting weird his expression wasn't as confident as before he was hidding something

"Well you know you've given me a lot of techniques and I'd love to return the favor"

 _Ok that came out of nowhere_ "Sure anytime" He then started moving stuff around the room to make space "Wait now?"

We then spend a whole 2 hours practicing until Squishy's mom told us to go to bed

"So how was that?" I asked

He smiled and extended his palm " Up top buddy" I high fived him

 _Tomorrow I'll finally prove myself!_


End file.
